unexpected
by yellowsunx
Summary: And in those two minutes and seventeen seconds, they had seen their future. A future they would've never had expected. Jack/Kim Grace/Jerry Milton/Julie
1. October I

**New story once again. I need to stop, yeah I know. But, I was recently inspired to do this story after reading another fic on here! This is also loosely based on the show, _Flashforward_. I had seen a couple episodes a long time ago, so sorry if my facts aren't exactly right.**

**I changed up the year. In the show, their blackouts occurred in 2009 .. but seeing as I am the author, I decided to make it so it was 2011, going to 2012.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

[October 6, 2011]**  
**

Today was simply an ordinary day. To anyone who asked what the date was would also say it was an ordinary day. That's all it ever was. Just a regular day in Seaford. A regular day in October, to be exact.

But, no one would have ever guessed that on such an ordinary day - the most unusual and extraordinary thing would happen. No one saw it coming.

/

Rudy Glesby quickly walked over to the front doors of his dojo before turning over the cardboard closed sign so it said open to the people viewing outside. A light glow from the sun outside caused Rudy to scrunch his eyes. He took a few steps back before rubbing the over-tiredness from his eyes.

His eyes then traveled to the clock.

_1:32._

In a couple of hours, some of his students would be traveling through those doors - ready for another class. The only problem was that Rudy's business was slowly decreasing. The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Dojo wasn't doing too well. He had received many phone calls and e-mails from Bobby's people about how if business does not pick, they would be forced to close doors forever.

But, Rudy Glesby was no quitter. He would have to die way before he would give up this dojo. Karate was his life which meant that he would not go down without a fight.

And without a fight he would go.

* * *

Jerry Martinez groaned to himself as he had to sit in yet another boring physics class. How he got placed into a physics class, he would never know. There was apparently a mix-up when he was signing up for classes and unfortunately, the Latino would be stuck listening to Mr. Baker's incessant lectures about who knows what.

As he surveyed the rest of the people in his class, he silently laughed to himself as everyone portrayed the same bored expression. Everyone except for the two ultra-nerds that go by the name, Julie Leighton and Milton Krupnick.

Jerry leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. You would think considering they're the nerdiest of the entire high school that they would be the best of friends. However, these two hated each other with a burning passion. They've exchanged their hate for one another multiple times. The brunet never really understood why she would hate him and vice-versa. But, then again, why should the brunet be concerned? It's not like he was friends with them.

They were merely nerds.

/

Milton stood up at the front of the class with a huge grin on his face. Mr. Baker quickly clapped his hands together to get the attention of the class. Some merely leaned on their arm while others snored quietly in the back of the class. It was truly quite amazing how Mr. Baker never noticed these things.

"Class, we have a special presentation today by one of your very own classmates, Milton Krupnick!" He patted Milton on the back and allowed him to step forward.

He quirked an eyebrow when he saw Julie purposely let out a yawn. He would not let her have the benefit of ruining his good mood.

"Alright. So today, I am here to talk about the Many Worlds Theory." He started off and he could've sworn he saw a glint of interest shine through Julie's eyes before it was replaced by complete annoyance.

"The Many Worlds Theory is pretty simple. It merely talks about how there are many different 'worlds' or 'universes' other than the one we are on right now. And, I'm not talking about how we're on Earth or the other planets like that. What I'm referring to is different realities. You guys might not realize it but there are many different realities other than this one. Our decisions and choices are what affects our reality."

So far so good. Surprisingly, the people at the back of the class were finally awake.

"Many examples have been done before, but I think the one that really sticks the most would be the Schrödinger cat. It's a hypothetical cat so don't worry. The cat is placed into a box with.." He eyed his classmates carefully as each of them stared back in a horrific manner. "I said it was hypothetical!"

He paused for a moment as he tried to think of another way to explain his example. He then looked over to Jerry who was sitting of to the side, completely blocking out his entire presentation when he got the best way to explain it.

"Let's take Jerry for example." Jerry's head shot up almost instantly when he heard his name being called. "So, last month - remember when he was on camera at the strip plaza for the eating challenge. He only had one more corn dog to finish. So there was a 50/50 outcome. If he ate the last one, he would win. If he didn't, he would lose. Right now, that's two worlds split - one where he would win while the other would be if he lost."

The class began to sort of understand.

"But, let's say no-one was watching. What if it wasn't on camera? What if it was merely Jerry by himself eating the corn dogs? Since we don't know - both worlds currently exist. So, did Jerry win or lose?"

"Jerry won." Julie answered for the class.

And in a way, it was true. Jerry actually won the corn dog eating contest.

Milton seem slightly appalled that Julie answered his question, "Right. So, in this world, Jerry had won. But in another world, he would've lost. That's the alternate universe. Again, we may not realize it but every choice we do can affect our world. Once wrong choice could cause a ripple and change your future entirely."

"So, what happens if your future changes?" Jerry asked earning a huge gasp from everyone. "What? I'm just saying .. what happened to the future before? Is it now gone since there's a new future?"

"Well, it just so happens, that along the road - these two worlds will eventually meet. It's inevitable. It's sort of like destiny or fate. For example, two people were supposed to meet at a certain time on a certain day and unfortunately, one of them couldn't make it. The worlds would re-arrange themselves in a way where they would meet again in the future. I'm not saying that you should try to interfere with your future now just see if you can make your two worlds connect because it does have it's repercussions. Life is very fragile. You only get one chance to live, so be careful with your choices. You may never know what the impact it can have on your life."

* * *

People were walking around doing their normal routine. It was simply an ordinary day.

But as the clocks in Seaford turned to 2PM, Eastern Standard Time - everything changed.

Rudy who had just tucked away some of his rags in a nearby locker collapsed suddenly - his eyes shutting almost instantly after collapsing. Milton who was standing at the front of the class just fell face forward to the unforgiving floor. Julie smashed her face on the desk when her whole body went limp. Jerry's neck leaned out awkwardly as he fell into unconscious state.

It wasn't just them. Outside, all around the world - over seven billion people - collapsed into a soft slumber. Others were lucky as they were either taking a nap, or they had fallen into something softer like grass. While many others, fell asleep at the wheel causing them to crash into other cars.

Today, on October 6th, the entire population on Earth had blacked out for two minutes and seventeen seconds.

And in those two minutes and seventeen seconds, they had seen their future.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of that so far? I hope it wasn't too confusing. Don't worry - Jack, Eddie, Kim and Grace are all in this story. They'll be making their appearance soon. I just sort of wanted to do an introduction and I thought about using Rudy, Milton and Jerry.**

**This is something totally new from me. I was really inspired by the show. I'm actually re-watching the episodes now. It sucks that they only had one season :( **

**Anyways, review!**


	2. October II

**Woo! Thank you guys so much for the awesome feedback. I ****was slightly worried that some of you may not like it considering it's not the usual stuff I write. So whew, thank you so much!**

**I hope you like this chapter, I really tried to explain as best as I can! :)  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_"We have to hurry!" His voice was raspy as if he hadn't slept a wink the night before.  
_

_The skinny teenager surveyed his surroundings before coming into contact with two figures. They were dressed in black pants with a blue button-up shirt tucked in. Their gleaming badges almost blinded him. His eyes squinted briefly as he saw the only woman face towards him - Joan.  
_

_"I hate to break it to you, nerd... but my partner and I - you see, this isn't really our forte." She explained to him with a small frown.  
_

_His red hair stuck to his forehead as the sun cast down directly to him. The heat was killing him.  
_

_"I know, I know." He used the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat. "But, you two were the only ones I could get to in a short amount of time."  
_

Milton was confused. Was he dreaming right now? It had seemed so .. weird._  
_

_"My friend .. I believe she's in danger! Please hurry!" He ran in front of them down a street. The two police-officers follow suit. To any by-stander, it almost seemed as if they were chasing the pale teenager. He was running fast-paced, possibly the fastest he had ever ran. _

_He rounded the last corner - everything seemed to be memorized in his mind. He stopped in front a generic house. He had no idea what street he was on, but he knew he had arrived.  
_

_8752.  
_

_Those four numbers burned into his mind as the Joan her partner finally arrived beside them. Their chests were heaving and her partner - Roy, as it stated on his nametag - was red all over.  
_

_"Now, Milton, we can't just barge into this house for no reason!" Roy tried to reason through breaths.  
_

_Milton shook his head, "But there is a reason!"  
_

_And right on cue, a faint shriek rang out. Three pairs of eyes snapped to face the house in front of them.  
_

_"Let's go." Milton spat out and dashed towards the front door.  
_

/

Milton's eye blinked open and he realized he was having a hard time breathing. He was having a slight panic attack when his body rolled over on its' side. He let out a huge breath as more sweat dripped down his forehead.

What the heck just happened?

He was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard a loud groan above him. The red-head propped himself on his elbows trying to catch a glimpse of who it was. It was none other than, Jerry Martinez.

He craned his neck higher as the Latino gazed back at him, "Did you just.."

"I think.." The brunet replied with an uncertain tone.

Milton's eyes widened, "Did you have a dream of some sort?"

Jerry gulped down and nodded his head slowly.

* * *

Rudy flinched and jumped to his feet. He then collapsed to the ground for a brief moment - his hand aiding his forehead. He looked up and saw the locker still open. Rudy merely assumed that he had hit the locker when he first fainted.

He got up on his feet once more - making sure to avoid the open locker - and strutted over to the courtyard.

The light-haired man thought he was hungry or tired but when he got outside, his thoughts completely changed. There were some people rubbing their backs and necks. An old man winced beside him as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Are you alright?" Rudy asked the man who rubbed his eyes.

He paused for a moment, "I'm not sure. One minute, I was up - heading to go to the parking lot when I suddenly collapsed."

"Me too!" A familiar voice chirped in. "Rudy?"

"Phil?" He asked when he came into contact with his friend.

The falafel-restaurant owner tugged on a leash which revealed his trusty friend, Tootsie. Phil eyed his friend, "I was just about to walk into my restaurant when Tootsie's leash got stuck on the chair. I was trying to get it off when suddenly I fainted."

"You fainted too?" The old man asked.

Phil nodded his head repeatedly.

"So, did I." Rudy was merely thinking it but without thinking, the phrase left his mouth. He shook his head and walked around Phil and began to speak - using his hands to motion things, "Did all of you faint or collapse?"

One by one - along with awkward glances - they all nodded their heads.

A coincidence?

Rudy Gillespies' gut told him differently.

* * *

Julie Leighton usually had an answer to everything. She was, of course, a straight A and all around student. But, when her friend Grace Adams approached her when they she was at her locker - she was at a complete loss of words.

"I don't understand why they're letting us out of school super early.." Grace started as she leaned against the locker beside Julie. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. It just seems odd, doesn't it?"

"A little." The brunette was slightly distracted because of earlier. When she had passed out during class, she had this weird dream. It wasn't really weird because she was somewhat used to what happened in the dream. But, she remembered waking up during it and panicking because she thought the teacher would've yelled at her. Instead, an announcement comes on telling them they are being let out early today.

"Earth to Julie." Her taller friend snapped her fingers in front of her face.

She shook her head, "Huh - what?"

"Are you alright?" Her brown eyes were fixated on her. "You seem really out of it."

"No, I'm fine." Julie pursed her lips. "I was just worried about going home."

Grace's features fell slightly and her lips twisted into a frown. She let out a deep sigh, "You know you could just stay at my house for awhile."

"Really?"

Grace placed her hand on her hip as if it was obvious, "Well duh! What are best friends for?"

"Thanks, Grace!" She replied as she closed her locker - slinging her heavy backpack upon her shoulder.

As the two friends began to walk out of the school, another human collided roughly into Grace's side. The two fell on the ground whilst Julie tried to regain from the pain that shot in her arm when the person accidentally yanked on it when they fell. She offered her hand to her best friend who took it gratefully.

Grace turned to face the person who rudely bumped into her, "You could've watched where-"

"-Sorry." Grace stopped mid-sentence when she realized it was Jerry. "Look, I gotta go. Sorry again!"

The brunet stayed still in her place - a gleeful grin playing on her lips as she watched his retreating back.

"I don't see what you see in him." Julie pointed out. "He's Jerry .. he's not exactly the smartest, nor the strongest or fastest-"

"-well, to me he's the cutest plus, he's an amazing dancer." Grace sighed. "But, of course he'd never notice me. I mean, look at me!"

The brunette blinked twice as she thoroughly looked at her friend. Grace Adams was pretty - in Julie's opinion and she wasn't just saying that because they were best friends. She legitimately thought Grace was pretty. However, no one else could pick up on the brunettes' beauty for she had always hidden herself. For starters, Grace was _extremely_ self-conscious about her body. In her mind, she was way too big to be considered 'pretty'. Julie, on the other hand, always envied her her perfect curves because Julie was just plain skinny. Some may gasp as the fact that she wasn't happy being skinny, but for her, she was too skinny - all skin and bones. Julie wasn't anorexic or bulimic for that matter - she was just lucky that she had a fast metabolism. But, Grace never listened to her rants. She stuck with the idea that she was fat. As time went on, the brunette traded in shorts and tank-tops for comfy sweats and over-sized sweaters. Julie even forgot what her actual skin tone was considering she hadn't seen Grace wear anything else in the past two years that they'd been friends.

Her eyes then drifted to Grace's face. She was _really_ pretty - another thing Julie was envious about. If Grace had fixed herself up more, she would be at the top of the food chain (of course, that place was currently reserved for Donna Tobin). The only problem was Grace's long brown locks. They were naturally straight and any girl would die to have her hair. They had natural highlights and wasn't too thick nor too thin. The brunette would either sleep with a messy bun or come to school sporting the said hairstyle. Once class actually started, she would free her hair from the hair tie and the now-messy locks would hide her face. Julie never really understood why her friend did that. The fringe on her face annoyed her to now end, but her hair took forever to grow out.

"You're pretty! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Julie pushed her glasses higher up her nose bridge. "If Jerry Martinez can't see how good of a catch you are, then he obviously isn't worth your time!"

Grace crossed her arms, "Thanks Julie but that doesn't change my opinion on Jerry or myself."

"Why am I not surprised?" She shrugged her shoulders before heading out - their journey to Grace's house.

* * *

The blonde rolled over on her side, groaning loudly as she had trouble breathing. She blindly looked for the box of tissues on her dresser. She hated being sick. Kim was then forced by her mother to stay at home for the day. At first, she argued to now end but the medicine she had drank quickly made her drowsy. She awoke a few minutes ago after her stuffy nose acted up again.

She blew rapidly into the tissue - allowing oxygen to pass through her nostrils once more. Kim smiled to herself and leaned back into her soft mattress.

A moment passed.

The blonde found the remote to her television under her pillow and pressed the power button. A familiar news logo flashed on her screen and after that, the local news reporter came on.

"They're calling it a _global blackout_." Her voice rung out.

Kim slowly leaned up higher on her bed. A global blackout had occured while she fell asleep? She frowned and crossed her arms - she always missed the good stuff.

Her eyes slowly grew as the montage played on her screen. It included security footages from various stores - showing people suddenly dropping like flies and just staying on the ground for a couple of minutes. There were also some bird's eye view captures of some highways. She let out a gasp as she saw many cars just completely wrecked. A huge collision filled with cars and trucks were stuck in the middle - some tipped over on their side or even tipped over completely. She squinted her eyes when she thought she had seen ants beside the cars. It turns out they were people escaping from the wreckage. Others had a few bumps and bruises while others were bleeding uncontrollably.

The screen switched from the montage to the news reporter once more, "There has been no confirmed reason as to why this occured but, all we know, is that the _entire_ human population blacked out for two minutes and seventeen seconds. What's even weirder about this is that during this supposed blackout, we all experienced visions of some sort. It was leaked that they are called 'flashforwards' which is said to be a dream-like vision of your future. Now, this also has not yet been confirmed but apparently all our visions were from April 29, 2012. Unfortunately, many lives have been lost today - prayers go out to all their families or friends - but right now, we all need you to cooperate. If any other news comes up about the blackout or flashforwards, you can expect to hear and see about it on here."

Kim shut off the the television as she tried to process what she had just heard. Blackouts? Flashforwards? Future? Visions? Who knew the world would change so abruptly during her sleep?

Then her forehead crinkled slightly. Did she she have a vision like everyone else?

The blonde shut her eyes for a brief moment so she could try to remember what her dream was.

/

_Her eyes were blurred and extremely puffy. As she continued to let the tears fall, a hand suddenly grasped her face. On instinct, her hand went on top of the strangers'. _

/_  
_

She was squishing her eyes shut as she continued to remember her dream. She was having extreme trouble as one usually cannot remember their dreams after they wake up. She could only remember her crying and the hand touching her face but everything else was a complete blur.

Her eyes snapped open and she she pursed her lips.

Would she ever remember what her 'vision' was?

* * *

**BOOM! Chapter Two done! What do you guys think? Grace was introduced, Milton's vision was unveiled and Kim's was slightly revealed as well.  
**

**Alright, so how this story will be formatted is that each chapter if for a specific month! October was broken down into two separate ones so you guys could just get a feel of the story. With that being said, next chapter will be taking place in 'November'.  
**

**Review please! :)  
**


End file.
